This is our 'Get Along' Shirt
by phayte1978
Summary: "What the hell are they doing?" All Might asked as he stood next to Aizawa. "You don't want to know," Aizawa mumbled. It all started innocent, supposed to be a way to get them to get along better. Aizawa had grown tired of them bickering and picking at each other. Every damn day was just one thing if not another. "I kinda think I do wanna know," All Might chuck


"What the hell are they doing?" All Might asked as he stood next to Aizawa.

"You don't want to know," Aizawa mumbled.

It all started innocent, supposed to be a way to get them to get along better. Aizawa had grown tired of them bickering and picking at each other. Every damn day was just one thing if not another.

"I kinda think I do wanna know," All Might chuckled out.

Out on the grass, Bakugou and Midoriya were in a tight embrace, hugging each other for all they could.

"I told them who ever let go first… had to apologize," Aizawa said, shaking his head.

All Might slapped his forehead. These two bonehead would never let go.

"Hate you!" Bakugou growled out.

"You think I care?" Midoriya growled back.

This was going to be a never ending battle.

"Young Midoriya," All Might said, stepping up to the two, "Why don't you be the bigger man and let go first." He knew if he suggested it, _maybe_ it would happen.

Midoriya yelled out, "I did nothing wrong!"

"You were born!" Bakugou growled out.

"SEE!"

This was hopeless. Everyone around them saw it. Aizawa thought _maybe_ this would work for them… he should have known better.

Four hours later, lunch came and went, and neither of the two had budged. Aizawa decided if they stayed that way, then they at least were not disturbing him or the school.

A few more hours and the school day was over. Walking back outside, Aizawa saw them two, still embraced, squeezing tight and growling

"Ok you two! Classes are over!" Aizawa said—getting ignored. "You need to get back to your dorms."

This was hopeless. Neither boy acknowledged him, just squeezed the other tighter.

"Yanno what? Skip another meal and stay out all night… maybe I'll have a quiet evening to!" Aizawa stomped off, bumping elbows with All Might as he did. All Might stood and looked sadly at the two who refused to give up.

Kirishima came over to them as the sun started to set. He could not believe it had gone on this long.

"Ok, you two proved your point! Come on in now," he begged.

"Fuck off!" Bakugou yelled out.

"It is a wonder you have any damn friends!" Midoriya yelled.

"I'll fucking kill you!"

Another hour rolled by and Uraraka came out to them, holding water bottles to their mouths and shaking her head. _Complete idiots_.

As the night wore on, different members of their class came out. Even Todoroki stopped by, warming a blanket and wrapping around them. "Can't have you two idiots freezing to death," he muttered as he went back into the dorms.

Aizawa was sure this would all be over by morning. Shaking his head, he should have known better—especially with those two. Grabbing his cup of coffee, Aizawa stepped outside, feeling the cold air rush all around him.

The closer he got to the area, he started to see them.

"There is no damn way," he mumbled to himself.

Sure enough, there they still stood, embracing—but dead asleep.

"Idiots," he muttered then started to walk away, "I expect you both in class!" he called out over his shoulder.

Why couldn't anything with these two two be easy?

When class rolled around, the pair stood in the back, still growling and embracing one another. He just knew by this point one of them would have let go. He could see Bakugou was sending small blast at Midoriya's back and Midoriya was starting to activate his powers. They were going to destroy each other to prove a damn point!

"ENOUGH!" he finally yelled out.

They both turned and looked at him.

"You will _both_ let go on the count of three!"

As Aizawa counted, he could see both the boys trembling, but neither budging or moving their arms when he landed on three.

"I knew you would hang on!" Midoriya yelled.

"You didn't let go either!"

This was hopeless. Aizawa sighed, turned and left the room.

"Oh, you two are in trouble now!" Mineta sang from his desk.

"Fuck off!" Bakugou growled.

"Can't you say anything else?" Midoriya asked.

"I'll fucking kill you!"

A moment later, Aizawa and All Might came storming in.

"They are still like this?" All Might said, in total disbelief. Taking his hands, he grabbed each boy by their collars and forced them off the others. Bakugou's hands started to spark and he could see Midoriya's body shivering from activating his quirk.

"You two, with me!" All Might said, never letting them down, their feet dangling as he stormed out the room. "Momo Yaoyorozu, please come with me."

All Might could not believe this, sure, he expected it from Bakugou, but not Midoriya. Walking quickly down the hallway, he stormed into his office and threw the two on the couch.

"Now, this has gone on long enough," All Might said, then turned to Yaoyorozu. Leaning down he whispered in her ear and she started to giggle.

"What the fuck is going on now?" Bakugou said, starting to stand up.

All Might was faster, pushing him back onto the couch. Midoriya just sat, glaring over at Bakugou.

Yaoyorozu had her back turned to everyone, but her shirt lifted as she worked. When she turned back around, she handed a piece of clothing to All Might with a smile.

"Thank you, Yaoyorozu," All Might said, "You are dismissed."

"Gladly!" she laughed out, and turned to glare at the two sitting on the couch. "I just hope it works."

As soon as she left, All Might turned back to the troublesome pair on his couch and put his hands on his hips.

"This has gone on long enough! You are disrupting the atmosphere of your class and the dignity of this school!"

"But he started it!" Midoriya chirped out.

"And I gave you the chance to be the bigger man, though you failed to do so."

Midoriya looked down at his hands, but All Might knew that fire was still behind his eyes.

There was something with these two they could not see. All the teachers knew they did not get along, but they also knew if these two teamed up— what a force they would be. They needed to get over their pride and leave their egos at the door.

"This is what you two will wear for the next week," All Might said, throwing a shirt at them.

Bakugou grabbed it and opened it up.

It was one shirt, but way to large for just one of them. It had two neck holes and two arm holes. In the center it read 'Our Get Along Shirt'.

"You've got to be shitting me," Bakugou said.

"Language!" All Might growled out.

"This is a joke… right?" Midoriya asked.

"No, it is not. Now put it on and you two back to class."

* * *

Midoriya hated this, he hated this so much. Finally he took a stand against Kacchan and this was the thanks he got. Now he was practically glued to his side night and day.

They spent the first day ignoring each other. Kacchan trying to pull them one direction, but Midoriya wasn't having it. It was a constant battle of which way they were going.

Lunch was interesting as they both wanted to sit at different tables, but their friends all just gathered around them.

It was not easy on the class either. Seeing their classmates like this, but they all knew it was for the better. They also knew these two had to work things out for themselves as well. Not everyone in the class got along, that was normal— but not to the degree these two were.

"Maybe this will lighten things up a bit," Mineta whispered to Kirishima.

"Either that or this is a ticking time bomb waiting to happen."

That night when it was time for bed, they went to remove the shirt and head to their respective rooms.

"Oh no you don't!" Aizawa said, coming into the common room. "You live in this shirt for a week."

"What the fuck?" Bakugou yelled.

"Even sleeping?" Midoriya asked.

"Guess you better figure it out then," Aizawa said before spinning on his heels and leaving the room.

Neither was ready to give in yet. A couple of the girls gathered a futon for them to sleep on, and since neither could agree which room to use, they use the common room floor.

When everyone else had gone off to bed, Midoriya was staring at the shadows dancing on the ceiling. He had no idea this would escalate to what it had been. Kacchan had always been a part of his life, he trailed behind him all through primary school and always looked up to him.

Now things were so different. They were on a new playing field. With his new gained power, he was on the same level— which was hard for Kacchan to grasp. Also, it was hard for him to realize he was at the same level. For so many years he stood on the outside— wishing, hoping, longing to be a hero. Now was his chance.

He wasn't letting someone like Kacchan get in the way.

He could hear Bakugou snoring loudly next to him, with a heavy sigh, Midoriya closed his eyes and willed himself to just go to sleep.

* * *

Midoriya had no idea what time it was when he woke up. The common room was still dark, but there was a heavy weight on his chest. Groaning, he opened his eyes and saw wild blond hair in his face.

The weight on his chest was Kacchan… hugging and cuddling to him.

"Ka… Kacchan?"

"Fuck off," Kacchan grumbled… then he nestled in deeper into his chest, smacking his mouth and going back to sleep.

Kacchan was warm, and the even breathing was making Midoriya even sleepier. Somehow in his sleep riddled mind, Midoriya found his arms wrapping around a very warm Kacchan as he drifted back off to sleep.

"What the fuck?!" A loud yell came as Midoriya snapped his eyes open.

"Huh?"

Midoriya had no idea what time it was, and the weight was still on his chest as Kacchan started to untangle himself from Midoriya. Their legs were intertwined and he had to move his arms from around Kacchan.

Midoriya had no idea what was going on, but as Kacchan went to sit up, the shirt they were wearing tugged and forced him to sit up. Rubbing his eyes, he was clueless what was going on.

"I'm not the little fucking spoon!" Kacchan growl.

So that is what he was mad about. Midoriya shrugged and yawned.

"Don't you fucking mention a word of this shit to anyone!" Kacchan growled out, his eyes squinting at him as he did so.

"Whatever," Midoriya said.

The rest of the morning, Midoriya found Kacchan to be more agreeable than normal. There were no snide comments or bitching all morning— he even passed the juice pitcher his way at breakfast for Midoriya.

He didn't want to take anything for granted— he knew how Kacchan could be.

In class they sat at a back table and for once, Aizawa wasn't scolding them. Maybe they could do this.

"You're answer to number five is wrong," Kacchan whispered, turning back to his own paper.

"Oh! Thanks."

At lunch, they sat with their friends again, but this time it was not so split.

"You need to eat more vegetables," Kacchan said under his breath as they all started to eat.

"Yeah… I probably should."

It was weird. He was not use to Kacchan being _nice_ to him.

When they had free time, they both had extra work to do for causing a disturbance. It was easier to sit in the back of the common room and work on everything without distraction.

"Stop playing on your phone and get the damn work done," Kacchan said. "I am not sitting back here extra time because you want to see what hero did what."

"But did you see this?" Midoriya said, showing him a new article that came out of an upcoming hero.

Kacchan glanced at his phone then snatched it away. "Well hell…" Kacchan said.

They spent the next half an hour talking how cool this new hero was. It reminded Midoriya of when they were younger and use to geek out over All Might.

The rest of the common room was silent as they all looked back at the two laughing and talking like human beings.

"Holy shit! Do you see that?" Kirishima asked.

"A miracle has happened," Mina said.

* * *

The week came to close with no one dead. Midoriya and Kacchan had gotten use to it all and seemed almost… reluctant to take the shirt off.

"I'm proud of you two!" All Might said as they stood in his office. "You two overcame this punishment, and you both came out—"

"—Alive," Aizawa said.

Midoriya felt his cheeks turn red at this. Somehow through out this last week, they ended up easily getting along. After dinner they would find themselves in the back of the common room, looking through the hero news and talking back and forth.

It was weird to say the rivalry between them had changed. Midoriya found he liked Kacchan's help when they did their homework. He also liked having someone there at night on the futon in the common room.

They found themselves embraced every morning— after the first morning, they stopped speaking about it. Kacchan would untangle himself and just act as if nothing happened.

How would things be now?

"You both missed a lot of the practical training, so the next two days I want you both doing that," Aizawa said.

"C'mon nerd," Kacchan said, grabbing his wrist and pulling him from the room.

* * *

All Might and Aizawa watched as Bakugou pulled Midoriya from the room.

"Did that… did that just happen?" All Might asked.

Aizawa shook his head. He thought the shirt idea was stupid, but he saw after just the first day how much things had changed between the two. Even in class, Aizawa saw them working _together_ and not bickering.

Aizawa was even sure when he went into the common room at night, he would see those two sitting away from everyone. They were talking and looking at different things on their phones or computer.

Aizawa wasn't sure what he feared most— them fighting, or them getting along.

"They will be a force," All Might said.

"As long as they continue to work together," Aizawa agreed.


End file.
